


Fleeting Memories

by Lord_Barbatos_on_Earth



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Barbatos_on_Earth/pseuds/Lord_Barbatos_on_Earth
Summary: akira has a dumbass friend who brings alcohol to a party. akechi does not like alcohol
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 10





	Fleeting Memories

**Author's Note:**

> this is like in the future after they're married & they have like a get together things at their house also small tw: for implied alcoholism

Akira felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked over, noticing Akechi. He was staring at something in the distance, not even facing Akira.  
"Akechi...?" He asked, concern lacing his voice. Akechi pointed toward the direction he had been staring, at one of Akira's friends.  
"What...?" Akira asked, not seeing anything remarkable about her. "Oh." Then he realized.

\- ♢ ♦︎ ♢ -

"Akechi, how come you always decline when someone invites you to go drinking?" Akira asks.  
"I just don't much fancy drinking, I suppose." Akechi replies.  
"Well, neither does Sumire, but she usually comes anyways." Akira counters.  
"You know I'm not much of a people person." Akechi replies.  
"But you still hang out with us all fairly often..." Akira mutters. "Now that I think about, I don't think I've ever seen you drink before." He knew Akechi was old enough to drink, so why did he avoid it so much? "This isn't some trauma thing, is it?" Akira jokes, a smirk on his face. He can tell by Akechi's lack of a response that it, in fact, is a trauma thing. He places a hand on Akechi's, hoping to support him silently. Akechi takes his hands away, placing them at his side.  
"Shido... used... to drink a lot. When I was young." Akechi admitted, glaring down at the table in front of him. Knowing what he did about Shido, Akira assumed it didn't stop at drinking.  
"I'm so sorry, Akechi..."

\- ♢ ♦︎ ♢ -

  
Akira makes his way toward his friend, Akechi following close behind him.  
"Hey. No alcohol." Akira says, getting straight to the point.  
"Ah, what? Come on man, it's just one drink!" Akechi cringes. He can smell the alcohol on her breath, even from behind Akira.  
"No alcohol, no exceptions." He replies.  
"Come onn, what happened to the Akira who got himself on probation?" She teases, leaning closer to him. Akira shifts away slightly, careful not to bump into Akechi.  
"That was a misunderstanding." Akechi speaks up. His voice is solid and empty, anyone could notice it was unlike his usual tone. The woman raised an eyebrow at Akechi, having not noticed him before.  
"Please stop drinking, or I'll have to ask you to leave." Akira said, glaring at her.  
"Fine. I can take a hint." She replied, scowling. "I'll go."  
"Good riddance." Akechi muttered, barely loud enough to be heard.


End file.
